Uta 歌
by Mafuteru
Summary: Ayato Kirishima x ghoul Reader fanfic You seem to took a like at music and what if Ayato somewhat got involved [ one shot small fluff i think or is it even a drabble ] I am bad at summary please bear with me..


**[Uta /** **歌** **]**

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ _: well its been a while since I write fanfic in my old acc so I'll make it simple af_

 _I DON'T OWN TOKYO GHOUL AND AYATO AND OTHER CHARACTER IN THIS FANFICTION THEY BELONG TO SUI ISHIDA, I ALSO DOESN'T OWN YOU [obviously] YOU BELONG TO UR OWN SELF!_

 _oH and also pardon me if I have any grammar mistake since English is not my native language and its been so long since I write my old fanfic tbh I even forgot what to write hahaha~ also if my fanfic is crappy please bear with it and tell me about it since I would try to improve my writing skill_

 _ALSO I forgot to say that [y/n] means for you to insert your name if you haven't read some reader insert , since obviously I don't know your name :)_

 _ **WARNING**_ _: well just some minor cussing and cursing cuz what fanfic is this without Ayato's beautiful and colorful vocabulary also Ayato is may be quite OCC so it need to be_ _warn_

 ** _ALSO_** ** _UTA IN THIS STORY MEANS SONG NOT THAT CHARACTER._**

 _-0-_

The way he stare at you

The way he blush at you

The way he sometimes stutter when he talk to you

Its all obvious that he have some special feeling for you, and you aren't someone oblivious that you won't notice that. But since you are a sneaky little fox , you pretend that you doesn't notice his weird behavior toward you.

"Ayato~" you sing song his name as he look at the back of him obviously irritated that someone call his name with a very ridiculous tone, but his irritated face was then add by a small shade of pink as he faces you with your bubbly cheerful face.

Ayato him self usually wonder why you always seem so cheerful and kind, yet you join Aogiri and not Anteiku where the peace lover is, but he never brought him self to ask you upon that question. And to be very honest you won't understand why are you standing at Aogiri but it seems for you that your choice isn't that bad.

Back in the situation, Ayato reply with a brief "What idiot" and ta-da since his pride is on the way and he stop blushing

You sigh as you got to deal with Ayato's basis

You slightly smirk and that slight smirk was seen by the trash king Ayato, his eyes twitch a little you but since you don't quit grab that Ayato notice your smirk you smile sweetly as word began dropping from you mouth...

Ayato totally didn't expect the question that you ask, so he ask again "What?"

"I said, What is your favorite song Ayato...-kun"

It was an unexpected question of course, especially when you both are quite in a place where people doesn't want to randomly talk but that's not the reason why Ayato seem a little flushed. Well as you notice its seem because of you adding -kun in his name and you usually never called anyone with a -kun in the end

"I.. Idiot what are you planning" He respond doesn't seem to trust you any second

"You see, I am wandering in the city yesterday-"

"You went to where humans are? What the heck is wrong with you? And what about your mission?! Why the hell you aren't busy?-"

As if Ayato was going to sputter more word you raise you finger and put it in front of his mouth "Sushh you dick, hear my sentence first" you respond

Ayato grumble at you and murmur "I am not a dick... I am just 40% dick"

Mentally smiling at your victory you continued your sentence that was cut by Ayato before

"I went to a music shop at the city and-"

"What?! You went to a musi-"

"I said shut up and listen to me boy" You glare at Ayato, as if he wasn't affected by your glare he groan "I am actually older than you idiot"

"So I went to this music shop and found out that human's music is actually quite enjoyable so I found that Kirarin's song is my favorite and since I am now quite into music I wonder what kind of music you like" You smile as you show your bubbly personality

As if you are an idiot Ayato facepalm "So... you just know music?"

you nod, a little confuse at what Ayato is saying

"Well... What do you think stupid? Anyone even ghouls know what music is" Ayato smirk

"Wh- I just never blend to the human society ! And I know music its just I never heard some song!" You raise your voice a little making everyone around you turn and look at you

"Sorry" you murmur to the ghoul that was attracted by your little burst out before

Looking back to Ayato's face just to see his usual cocky face

"Geez don't rub it out to my face" You pout cutely, a little too cute for Ayato's liking

"So aside from that what is your favorite song?" you ask as seem that before doesn't even happen

Ayato's cocky smile fade away and sigh "I never really like song that much so I don't really know.."

"Then let's go to UTA STORE on Sunday to hear some song!"

"W-what?!" Blood creep to the violet hair boy

"I said LETS GO TO UTA STORE ON SUNDAY FOR YOU TO FIND YOUR FAVORITE SONG" You said loudly enough for everyone to hear but this time you aren't concern about the situation you both are

"I heard it the first time [y/n]! But-"

"You are free on Sunday don't you?" you ask innocently

"I- I am! Bu-but" Stuttering Ayato tries to talk

"Its a date then! Call me if you have any problem!" You give Ayato a peck on the lips and skip away

Flushed that you literally just give him a peck and stated that its a date Ayato's mouth turn grumpy while still blushing he murmur a sentence

" Idiot...I don't even know where UTA STORE is..."

Unknown it was your plan to don't tell him to make him call you

 _-0-_

 _So this is really small one-sot... well you see I am taking some pun from Kelly on Deviant Art [Attack on fanfiction]_

 _Since Uta means song so Uta store is Song store... I am bad at making name  
_

 _I am sorry to waste your time in this crappy fanfic_


End file.
